


Changing Skins

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Captivity, Dark Patrick, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: I took the selkie myth and played with it.  Pete is a selkie who gets captured by Patrick.  I put an archive warning for rape/non-con although this doesn't take place in the fic but in the future.





	Changing Skins

Pete slips his seal skin off, his body shimmering as he shifts to human form. He stoops and picks up the skin and folds it carefully before putting it back on the sand and placing a rock on top of it to keep it secure against the wind. He stretches his arms above his head and smiles as his back pops as his body settles into place. It’s cool without his fur and Pete shivers slightly in the night breeze. It’s dark on the sea shore away from the lights of the fishing village but it doesn’t feel as solitary as it normally does and Pete looks around uneasily but he can’t see anything. After a moment or two he walks towards the sea. He gasps as the water covers his feet forgetting just how cold the sea can be in his human form. He runs forward deeper into the sea and then he’s diving in, crying out as the cold water envelopes his body. He’s considered odd by his brethren for swimming as a human but he likes the feel of the water against his human body, likes the cold against his skin. Likes swimming as both a seal and a human. 

Time takes over and Pete is lost in the joy of the sea diving in and out of the waves, enjoying the feel of the water. Eventually he turns and heads back to the shore, knowing that he needs to be back in his skin before the fishermen return with their night catch. Pete kicks away from the water, his body glistening in the moonlight and then he strides up the beach to where he left his skin. And then he stops because where Pete left his seal skins stands a man. Even in the moonlight Pete can’t make out his features but what he does see is the man is holding his skin, it’s grasped tight in his hand. He brings his other hand from behind his back and he’s holding a flaming torch. He holds the torch up and Pete stumbles back from the light. The man isn’t tall like most of the villagers Pete has seen, instead he’s about Pete’s height but stocky against Pete’s slimness.

“A selkie,” the man says voice thick with satisfaction. “I’ve been watching you, waiting for you to shift and now you have and this,” he lifts Pete’s skin, the black fur shining in the torchlight. “This is mine, and so are you.” Pete darts forward in an attempt to wrest the skin from him but the man brings the torch closer to the skin, holding it next to it and Pete stops as he feels the heat from the torch lick over both his seal skin and his human skin. What happens to his skin happens to him and it’s obvious the man knows that. “No, you don’t,” he tells Pete still holding the torch close, “or I’ll burn your skin and not only will that stop you from shifting back but it will burn you as well. Like I said you’re mine. So, you’d better behave or I’ll destroy this skin of yours.” His voice is slow and dark and Pete shivers, fear coursing through him at the threat. 

All he can do is to follow the man up the beach to where a horse and trap is waiting. “Get in,” the man says and Pete obeys scrambling up into the trap. “Here,” he passes Pete a blanket. “Put this around you. We don’t want you getting cold now do we.” He laughs and places Pete’s skin on the floor of the trap, his feet resting on top of it. He puts the torch into a holder on the front of the trap and sets the horse moving. Pete pulls the blanket around him, the shivering with cold and fear as the rough cloth covers him. 

Pete wants to cry, he’s heard tales of selkies being caught by humans but he never thought it would happen to him, never dreamed he’d be in this position. He huddles down in the seat wondering what is going to happen to him, wondering how he can get his skin back and escape. The night is dark and cold, the only sound the breathing of the human next to him. Soon they’re heading up a dark lane and then they stop outside an isolated cottage. 

“We’re here,” the man says and reaching down he picks up Pete’s skin, wrapping it securely around his hand. He puts out the torch and jumps down from the trap. 

“Come on,” he tells Pete. Pete slowly climbs down from the trap, wrapping the blanket tightly around him. He isn’t concerned about his nakedness, selkies have no hang ups about being naked but he feels better with something between him and the man. He follows the man into the cottage and blinks as lights are turned on. Pete closes the door behind him and he stands still waiting to see what’s going to happen next. 

“Move,” the man pushes him further into the room until Pete is stood in front of a blazing fire. The man sits down and stares at him. “I’m Patrick,” he says. “You can call me that or you can call me Master, either is fine by me. What’s your name?” For a moment Pete wants to refuse to give his name, to withhold that from this human but then his eyes go to his skin and he swallows. He really is well and truly caught. 

“Pete,” he says, his voice low and stuttering. “My name is Pete.” He stares at his captor who slowly smiles.

“Pete,” he says. “Well Pete here’s how it is. You’re mine and you’ll do exactly what I say.” He stands up and Pete takes a step back. Patrick laughs in satisfaction and Pete’s fingers curl into the blanket he’s holding around himself.

“This,” Patrick holds up Pete’s seal skin, “gets locked away and if you don’t do as I tell you I’ll burn it do you understand.” He holds the skin to the fire and Pete’s flesh prickles with heat. It quickly becomes unbearable and he gasps out “anything, anything you want.” Patrick laughs again but he takes a step away from the fire, moving the skin away from it and Pete sighs with relief. 

“Stay there,” Patrick tells him before leaving the room. Pete obeys waiting until Patrick comes back this time without the skin. Pete watches silently as Patrick banks the fire before placing a guard in front of it. 

“Through here,” he tells Pete going through into a bedroom. There’s a double bed tidily made up and Patrick strides across to it. He pulls back the covers and turns to Pete. “Get in,” he tells him “and you can lose the blanket.”

Pete stares for a moment and then slowly he unwraps the blanket from himself. He stands naked for a moment and then he moves toward the bed.


End file.
